


Play it all night Long [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Radio, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: The rom-com-ish one where Dean hosts a late night radio show, Castiel is a regular listener of his who starts calling one day and ends up calling more often than not and Dean finds himself liking it. This, until one day Castiel calls for not exactly petty reasons (just before Dean's brother Sam is visiting with his girlfriend for spring break) and things get very, very crowdy at his place. He also doesn't know it's just the beginning of it. Also features Gabriel, Chuck, Andy, the Roadhouse crew and a huge amount of music quoted. Especially Bob Dylan.





	Play it all night Long [podfic]

Title: [Play it all night Long](https://janie-tangerine.livejournal.com/290160.html)

Author: Janie_tangerine

Read by: Tenoko1

Rating: Explicit

Length: 4 hrs

 **Summary:** the rom-com-ish one where Dean hosts a late night radio show, Castiel is a regular listener of his who starts calling one day and ends up calling more often than not and Dean finds himself liking it. This, until one day Castiel calls for not exactly petty reasons (just before Dean's brother Sam is visiting with his girlfriend for spring break) and things get very, very crowdy at his place. He also doesn't know it's just the beginning of it. Also features Gabriel, Chuck, Andy, the Roadhouse crew and a huge amount of music quoted. Especially Bob Dylan.

 **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tg02ccvu48670bz/SPN_Play_It_All_Night_Long_mp3.zip) |[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nbsppime4nc911q/SPN_Play_It_All_Night_Long_m4b.zip)

~*~

 **FAQ** : What's a m4b file?

 

It's an actual audiobook format so that your device will bookmark your location and start where you left off, as well as compiling the multiple chapters of a audio version into a single file, but broken into 'chapters' or parts.

 


End file.
